


Do you love me?

by Saucy_boi (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Saucy_boi
Summary: Ymir never had a girlfriend before, hell, she's never been in any relationship before, but she has a crush on one girl: Krista lenz, the short blonde goddess, does Krista love Ymir back?





	Do you love me?

**Author's Note:**

> (This is my first fanfic, so any and all feedback is a big help!)  
> (There are no spoiler warning here, as this takes place during the years of training for the cast)  
> (Krista is 15 at this point in time, but since there's no confirmed age of consent in AoT, this isn't TECHNICALLY underage!)  
> (Thanks to Muddkippz for the supportive comment, I edited this to solve the issues he/she brought up, I also tweaked some parts I wasn't too happy with myself, and some parts were added, because why not? Thanks, Muddkippz, ma dude!)  
> 

_**Do you love me?**_

 

Ymir never had a girlfriend before, hell, she's never been in ANY kind of relationship before, but she knew that she had feelings for one particular girl: Krista.

Her lovely blonde locks, those pretty blue eyes, the caring personality, to Ymir, Krista was the whole package, but there was a couple of issues: Number one, She didn't know how to come out to Krista, so she always went for jokes about marriage, so how'd anyone take her seriously? The second problem?: Reiner, he always tried to take Krista away from Ymir, making it plainly obvious how much he wanted to marry her....and who could blame him?! She was perfect for him, and he was perfect for her, Ymir didn't stand a chance.

But that was going to change today, for today, Ymir was going to come out to Krista, all she needed was to find the right moment......

 It was the evening before the graduation day, and everyone had just eaten in the dining hall, Ymir didn't eat too much, she felt dizzy from how nervous she was, of course, Sasha was more than willing to have the leftover food,

"Hey, Ymir, are you done eating......? Because.....I could clean your dish for you....please?" 

"Take it", Ymir replied with a  snarky tone, Sasha grabbed the bowl of bean soup, and steamed potato Ymir didn't eat, she didn't have time for other people tonight, all that mattered was coming out to Krista and getting the day over with.

Just then, Krista rose from her seat, three rows down from Ymir and started collecting dishes off people who were done eating,

"She's too nice....." Ymir whispered under her breath,

Eventually, Krista came to Reiner to collect his dish,

"Reiner, are you done with your meal?"

The familiar feeling of being in the presence of a goddess came to Reiner, as he could see dove feathers and a pink and yellow mist surrounding the beautiful angel that was Krista lenz,

"Uh....yeah, go ahead, I'm-uh, stuffed",

Reiner stuttered as Krista bent down to pick up his empty bowl and plate,

'Gotta marry that girl! 'Reiner exclaimed in his mind,

Then it happened.

 Krista tripped over carrying the many plates and bowls, face planting on the floor, dropping the dishes under tables, and all over the floor, Reiner acted immediately, helping Krista onto a table,

"Krista, are you ok? That shit looked like it hurt!"

Krista clenched her nose which had a warm sensation building up, she was about to have a nosebleed,

"Yeah, I'm fine, but the dishes, I'm so sor-" 

"Don't be!" Ymir was approaching the scene, tissue in hand,

"Here, take this, the way you fucked your face up, a nosebleed is likely", and speak of the devil, blood began to slowly trickle from Krista's right nostril,

"Oh crap...." Krista sighed as she took the tissue from Ymir, placing it on her nose, and squeezing the ridge at the edge of the bone on her nose, "You need to be more careful when carrying so much, next time, I mean, who knows? It could be your ribs getting smashed next!" 

"Oi, Ymir", Reiner snapped with a sharp tone,"Leave Krista be, she was doing what she felt was right, and that's what makes her so special, she's so damn kind, I mean, so much so, that she's a polar opposite to you!"

"What do you know about me, reiner?"

"About as much as you know about being a good friend!"

"Oh please! Me, NOT a good friend?! That's the joke of the year that is(!)" Reiner was not amused by Ymir's sarcasm,

"It wasn't a joke, you're not a good friend, you're overprotective of Krista, and EXTREMELY controlling!" At this point, everyone within earshot was staring at Reiner and Ymir, Bertolt in the distance questioned to himself why his childhood friend Reiner was drawing so much attention to himself.

"Hey Braun, once again, you've caused a scene, I'm so surprised you haven't punched my lights out yet(!)" Ymir sneered in a snarky tone, while bending over to pick up the mess of bowls and plates, Reiner started picking some up as well, 

"I don't want this to get violent Ymir, so you best watch your tone, or that remark of yours will be more than a remark, if you catch my drift!"

"Oh, TRUST ME when I say, I catch your damn drift!" Ymir snapped while reaching under the table to claim some more dishes, though no-one said anything, some people were still staring at the scene, and some of them got a great view of Ymir's ass, wiggling as she struggled to reach a bowl at the far end of the table.

"You know something Reiner?" Ymir had reached and obtained all the dishes under and around the tables, 

"I think you and your little friends, namely Yeager, Hoover, and Arlert, are the kind of guys who take body over personality when it comes to girls!"

"And WHY say this now?"

"Because.....You guys are always staring at the girls' asses!"

To this, Reiner and Krista's eyes widened, 

"What...?" Krista raised an eyebrow, and Reiner clenched his fists, 

"That does it, bitch! No-one's dragging Eren, Armin, or Bertolt into this!" Reiner rose from the table, as did Ymir, Ymir cracked her knuckles, and Reiner clicked his neck, and slammed his fists together, 

"Let's settle this, Reiner!" Ymir exclaimed with a cocky smile, as both of them began getting Into fight stance, just then, Krista interfered:

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!!!" Krista rose from her seat and barged between the two, she didn't want to see the two people she considered to be her best friends fighting like this...

 "Fine, we'll call it a tie, FOR NOW!" Reiner stormed off, "C'mon Bertholt!" Bertholt, from the other side of the dining hall, got up and chased after Reiner,

"Reiner! Wait! Sorry, Krista!" He exclaimed before leaving the hall, at this point, everyone stopped staring at what was going on, as they were denied a fight.

"Wow, way to make a scene",  Annie had silently approached Ymir from behind, 

"Shut up, Leonhart, go find Mikasa and punch her lights out or something..."

"Fine, only if you promise to lay low from now on....." Annie strolled off in her usual casual, bored manner, once she left, Krista showed just how pissed she was...

"Ymir, you didn't have to butt in and say all those things, Reiner was just trying to help!" 

 "Oh please, REINER?! The guy who obviously wants that cute ass of yours more than ANYONE HERE! More than Eren, Connie, Armin, EVEN FUCKING JEAN, JEAN FOR GOD'S SAKE!" 

 "Shut up Ymir, you always say you want to marry me all the time as a joke, and you expect me to take YOU seriously?! Then you go and start one with Annie! Y'know what? Maybe Reiner had a point about you, you know nothing about being a good frie-HEY, PUT ME DOWN, YMIR!"

Ymir scooped up Krista, calmly walking to the girl's dorm , though she wasn't calm, this was her last chance to confess her feelings to Krista, and was becoming more stressed by the second.....

 "I said....PUT. ME. DOWN!"

Krista thrashed about, and even hit Ymir's shoulder blade multiple times, and kicked her ribs, but Ymir wouldn't let up, and when they did eventually reach the girl's dorm, Ymir walked through the door frame and shut the door, then put Krista down on a bed (She could tell it was Sasha's because of the sea of crumbs) and right away, Krista snapped:

"What the hell's your problem?!"

"MY problem?!"

"Reiner was just being nice to me!"

"No he wasn't, like I said earlier, he just wants that cute ass of yours!"

Just then, there was a knock at the door:

"Krista? You in here?" It was Reiner, 

"Come on out, I-"

"What the fuck do you want NOW Reiner?!" Ymir snapped, smashing her fist on the door,

"I wanna talk to Krista, is she alright there?"

"She's with me Braun, I can assure you she's-"

"I wasn't asking for your opinion, I was asking for Krista!"

At this point, Krista had risen from the bed she was seated on, and had approached the door, knocking to signal to Reiner she was there, 

"I'm fine, thanks Reiner! Just a bit shaken is all!"

"Good....." Reiner was just about to leave when he remembered something important:

"Hey, I just remembered, I was wondering if......."

"Yes, Reiner?"

"If you'd uh......um-what I mean is......well......do you wanna y'know.....go.....out.......on a date?"

Ymir gasped, and threw a sharp look at Krista, awaiting her response, if she said yes, that would be it, Krista would belong to Reiner Braun, the muscly, (yet somehow weaker than Annie or Mikasa, LOGIC), handsome, cocky older brother of everyone at training camp.

"Reiner, I would-" 

"Krista can't give an answer right now!" Ymir had covered Krista's angelic lips, muffling any and all sound she made, 

"She uh...her nosebleed has given her quite the headache!"

"I see.......Well, when you feel better, you know where to find me if you wanna say yes, so.........g'night!" Reiner walked away from the door, with a face as red as fresh titan blood, and approached Bertolt:

"Soooo...." Bert teased Reiner with a grin, 

"How'd it go?"

"Well, according to pepper face, Krista has a splitting headache from loss of blood, so she'll come see me later when she's feeling better...." Reiner replied with a disappointed, yet casual expression and tone.

"Oh...." Bert faced the ground, but moments later, his face rose up again with stars in his eyes:

"At least it's not a no, you still have a chance Reiner!"

Reiner smirked, 

"Yeah you got a point there, old friend! But remember, even if it IS a no, you have to hold up your end of the bargain!"

Bertolt developed a confused expression, 

"The hell are you on about....?"

Reiner's smirk got even wider:

"You know, you help me with Krista, and I help you get with Annie, that was our deal!" Bert's face went bright pink.

Back at the girl's dorm, another argument erupted:

"You know, you could've at least let me answer Reiner, Ymir!"

"Don't you see Krista? Why he was asking that PARTICULAR question?!"

"Yes I do, he's a good friend, and if he has feelings for me, let him!"

"Kris-"

"And that's another thing Reiner's right about, you don't own me Ymir, you can't be so controlling of me all the time, my feelings aren't yours!"

"Krista...!"

"And lying to Reiner like that...! You really are stone cold and low to the ground, aren't you?!"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

Ymir lost control and shoved Krista, the force propelling her back onto the crumb written bed, knocking her over and launching the tissue out of Krista's grip, and blood began to trickle from Krista's nose again, once Krista recovered from the sudden act of violence, a face of shock, disbelief, and sadness was glued to Krista's face, she stared at Ymir with tears welling up in her eyes, clenching hard on her bleeding nose.

Ymir stared at her hands, the hands in which she impelled Krista with, then she stared at Krista, then, Ymir did something she never thought she'd ever do.....

Tears began to well up in Ymir's eyes, the stress had become far too much for her, she had had PLENTY of Reiner's shit in one evening, and she had just assaulted the very girl she had feelings for.....she had blown her one chance to confess her feelings.......

"I-I-I-I'm so sorry! I lost control, I just-I-I...." Ymir couldn't talk properly, tears rolled down her freckle covered cheeks, Krista stared no longer in disbelief or shock, but more so concerned, she never thought Ymir of all people would be capable of being so emotional......

"Ymir..... what's wrong?" 

"What does it matter to you?!"

"Please, talk to me!"

"You wouldn't understand, you'd laugh at me!"

"Ymir, so help me, goddammit, I'll walk out that door this instant if you don't talk to me! Now stop bitching and ta-" 

Krista was silenced as Ymir bent over, grabbed her face at the sides, pulled her forwards, and smashed their lips together, Krista's eyes widened more than a hungry titan's mouth as Ymir tightened her grip on the angel's soft cheeks, she felt Ymir's nails digging into her soft cheeks, a sharp pain developed in response to Ymir's nails shovelling away at her skin, eventually, after staying still for 30 seconds, Ymir pulled away from Krista, she had stopped crying, but still found it hard to speak:

"Krista......I'm....I'm so sorry I shoved you, I-" 

"Ssshhhh......" Krista put her index finger on Ymir's lips, 

"Now, I'm going to ask you one last time.....what. is. wrong?"

Ymir held Krista's wrist, and lowered her hand, she sniffed and rubbed her left eye, as a tear was welling up again, then she finally came out:

"Krista, I......do you......do you love me?!" Ymir slammed her eyes shut, awaiting the expected rejection, but to her surprise........

"Yes."

"Krista.....?" 

"I love you Ymir, I never really thought about it too much, but I've always felt something when you talk to me the way you do,  you're you, and that's what makes me like you!"

"Krista.......why like you want someone like me? And why not someone like Reiner? You know, a BOY, and not a girl....."

"Boy, girl, doesn't matter.....I love you!"

"But Reiner asked you out on a date and-" 

"I don't care! Forget Reiner, I have you!"

Ymir then developed a small, gentle smile, 

"I love you too, my goddess!"

They leaned into each other and kissed again, even more passionate than the last, Krista cupped Ymir's cheeks, and Ymir gripped the back of Krista's head, pulling her in, Ymir lowered herself on the bed with Krista, Ymir's tongue prodded the surface of Krista's lips, asking for permission to enter, and Krista granted it, opening her lips, Ymir's tounge entered her mouth, and Krista did the same, to Ymir, Krista's mouth tasted sweet as pure sugar, she could also taste dry blood on her lips from the bleeding, (which had now stopped), Krista could mostly taste sweetness in Ymir's mouth as well, more so from the tounge than her salivia, which didn't really have any taste at all, but Krista didn't mind.

They continued this for 5 minutes or so, Ymir's right hand moved down Krista's back and down to her ass, she squeezed it as they continued to snog, in response to this, Krista moved her right hand down to Ymir's boobs, she then proceeded to squeeze the large flesh that was Ymir's left tit, Ymir moaned in Krista's mouth, sending vibrations down her jaw, it was an odd sensation....and Krista loved it. Ymir felt an odd warmth around her womanhood, it felt weird....but at the same time, it was good, Krista could feel it too, and moaned in their kisses as well.

Five more minutes passed before Ymir pulled away, much to Krista's disappointment, but this was short lived as Ymir whispered in her ear: 

"Do you wanna take things further, darling?" 

The response was almost instant:

"Fuck. Yes."

Ymir nodded, pulled away from Krista, and proceeded to take off her top, exposing her B-cup breasts, seeing this, Krista also took off her top, but unlike Ymir, she had her bra on, so Ymir had to help her take it off, once it was off, her C-cup breasts came into full view, Ymir was surprised at how someone as small as Krista could have boobs bigger than herself, (considering Ymir was one of the tallest people in the survey corps) but Ymir didn't mind, she leaned towards her angelic girlfriend, and began to lick the nipple of her left breast, earning a shiver from Krista, as well as a quick, sharp moan, hearing this, Ymir fit the whole nipple in her mouth, sucking on it and gently raking her teeth along it, and was rewarded by another sharp moan from the goddess, she then cupped Krista's right breast, squishing it in her hand.

Krista felt she should be pleasuring Ymir as well, so while Ymir mounted her assault on Krista, she reached down for Ymir's tits and began to squeeze them harder than Ymir was with her, Ymir groaned around Krista's boob, causing Krista to squeeze harder in response, she then eventually took Ymir's left breast in her mouth, sucking hard, and licking her nipple, Krista could feel it hardening while her tounge surrounded it, it also got noticeably larger, almost doubling in size.

After a while, both girls were very wet, their boobs drenched in salivia, and their special spots emitting an intense warmth, it almost made them dizzy, yet they were still going at it

Krista decided to take it another step further, while Ymir still played with her tits, Krista snaked her left hand into Ymir's jeans, and in her panties, she found Ymir's vagina and immediately inserted her index finger in, to this, Ymir suddenly clamped her jaws down on Krista's breast, which was still enveloped in her mouth, Krista sealed her lips, trying to keep in a scream of pain, luckily for her though, Ymir had removed her

"Wait, Krista..." Ymir pulled Krista's hand away from her slit, and removed her mouth and other hand from her breasts, she stood up, undid her belt, and pulled her jeans down, Krista followed, pulling her skirt down, both girls' panties were the only clothing they had left, but this wasn't the case for long, as they were both pulling them down, and before they knew it, both of them were completely naked, gawking at each other and soaking in just how sexy their partner was.

Ymir's slit was leaking, both her sweat and her sexy juices were running down her thighs, seeing this, Krista became more wet and horny by the minute, she approached her tomboy girlfriend:

"Ymir, you ready?" 

"Yes my goddess, I'm ready!"

And as if it were instinct, the pair got onto the bed yet again, and got into a 69 position, with Krista on top, Ymir got an amazing view of Krista's holes, her cute belly was rested on Ymir's breasts, the warmth hardening her nipples even more by the second, Krista's breasts hung over Ymir's stomach, but Krista was focused on Ymir's vagina, it was scattered with small hairs, especially around her clit, she could've sworn it was like a tiny forest, but she didn't care, she began to rub Ymir's sensitive spot in a circular motion, the dainty blonde turned her head around to see Ymir's reaction, and was greeted with the sight of Ymir's eyes shut, and her biting her lip, in anticipation of what was to come next, seeing this, Krista increased her rubbing's speed, Ymir opened her eyes, so as to admire her girl once again, Krista's vagina was a dark shade of pink, and unlike Ymir, who only had tiny hairs her and there, Krista's womanhood had 0 hairs whatsoever, which made it all the more attractive, after a minute or so, Krista inserted a finger in Ymir, this led to Ymir throwing her head back, and letting out a whimper, and Krista then inserted a second, a third, she barely manager to get 4 fingers into Ymir's vagina, sending shivers all the way up the tomboy's spine and to her head, leading to very loud groans.

"Mnn-ooh..fuck yes, Krista!" Ymir could feel a pressure build up in her lower regions, signalling she was close to orgasm, but she didn't want to cum yet, and Krista up to this point has had a lack of pleasure, so Ymir grabbed the angel's ass, pulled her down and started licking her clit, while 2 of her fingers rapidly thrusted in her small hole. 

"Aah! Ymir, that feels so good!" 

"I know, I don't think I can last that long, though!" Ymir replied in a pleasured voice, she then proceeded to increase the speed of her fingering of the lovely short, blonde teen, and her tounge licked her faster than ever, trying to build up orgasm. 

Krista got very close, but she suddenly rose from her position, much to Ymir's disappointment, but this was short lived as Krista began to grind their pussies together in a reverse cowgirl position.

Sasha was approaching the girl's dorm, midnight snack in hand (a bread roll she stole from the kitchen) and was about to grab the door knob when she felt someone squeezing her shoulder, when she turned, she was faced with Annie staring at her, intimidating as ever, 

"Annie! I was just gonna go in our dorm to hit the hay and-"

"Don't!" Annie glared at Sasha, her eyes piercing her skull, which was very common when it came to someone like Annie,

"Wait.....why?" Sasha had raised an eyebrow, awaiting an answer, but no verbal answer came, instead, Annie grabbed the glutton's head, and placed it so her ear was pressed on the door, what Sasha heard made her eyes widen in shock: 

"Ooh yes, fuck me Ymir! Aah!" Sasha was lost for words, so much so that she dropped her bread roll, Krista's horny moaning was glued to Sasha's mind now, she then felt a tap on her shoulder, it was Annie again, this time with the roll in hand, 

"5 second rule!" Annie shoved the bread in the purple haired girl's mouth, 

"Let's leave them be, they need to relieve stress after tonight, anyway", Annie yawned as she strolled away, Sasha went the opposite way, savouring her bread, so she could forget the sexual action she just heard......

Ymir was loosing it fast, as she had an amazing view of her girlfriend's ass, jiggling slightly has she grinded their pussies together, taking advantage of the moment, Ymir spanked her girlfriend multiple times, each rewarding her with a squeal louder than the last.

Krista then got up and changed position, this time she got into a scissoring position.

"Ooh, mmmnn, fuck.... Ymir, you feel so good!" 

"You feel amazing as well Krista!" 

Their asses clashed with every move during their epic fucking, they both got a great view of their partner's tits bouncing in sync with each other, this, combined with the rubbing of their pussies, pushed Ymir off the edge again.

"Fuuuck, Krista...... I'm.....gonna.....cum!"

"I'm...ah! Cumming as.....mnn....well!"

Their rubbing got faster, as did this boobs' bouncing and their asses' clashing, Krista groped herself, as she couldn't find anything to grab on to in order to keep control, Ymir began to grope herself as well, adding to the pleasure even more, and both girls' moans kept getting louder, and louder, until eventually it became too much.

"YMIR.....!"

"KRISTA.....!" 

They came.

They exploded on each other, Ymir's skyrocketed all the way up Krista's body, up to her face, and Krista's cum shot up to Ymir's breasts, they both moaned the loudest either one of them has in their entire lives, Ymir removed herself from their position, licking up her girlfriend's juices that stained her B-cups, Krista followed , she licked the fluids on her face, and grinned at Ymir, 

"Wow....." Krista whispered, she had used up all her energy from the fucking,

"Yeah, wow!" Ymir replied with a slight grin, she could see Krista was tired, so she scooped up the goddess and carried her to her bed, but not before slipping her bra and panties on her, she didn't want the other girls to question why Krista was naked, or herself for that matter, so Ymir slipped her panties and her own bra hung up on her bed, she then slinked up to Krista, kissed her forehead and repeated the question she asked earlier: 

"Do you love me?" 

"Yes, Ymir, I love you so much!" 

"Me too...."  

Krista fell asleep immediately, and Ymir crawled into bed, staring at the ceiling, glad she had taken such a large weight off her chest, then, almost without knowing it, she fell asleep...

 

 

_**The end** _

 

 

 


End file.
